The Moe Summer Adventures of Satsuki and Aoi
by yaoitrash03
Summary: What happens when Satsuki and Aoi were secretly apart of Misaki and Usui's summer vacation all along? This is the sequel to the story Summer Vacation, so I hope you guys enjoy! ;333
1. The Moe Adventures Begin

**Hey you lovely people out there! I want to say thank you before hand for reading this story, and possibly Summer Vacation. Please leave a review for me to let me know if you enjoyed the story so far, because I plan on adding more chapters. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

"Ahhhh it's summer already, huh," I dreamily say to myself.

"What are you doing? That's so creepy." A familiar voice snorts behind me.

"That's mean Aoi!" I pout.

"You're already 30, grow up already." he retorts.

I whimper in defeat and sigh.

"Anyways, it's almost Summer and we're going to Hikari's place at the beach again."

I start to giggle mischievously as Aoi's face reddens with anger.

"URRGGGGG! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THERE YOU PROMISED ME TH-" He starts.

"She's not going to be there when we go. She's going on a week long trip to search for a potential business partner. I promised her that I would watch over her place while she was gone." I explain.

"AND THAT MEANS BEACH TIME FOR THE BOTH OF US!" I say excitedly with glimmering eyes.

"As long as I don't have to deal with that old hag." He says while rolling his eyes.

Although he seems completely unenthusiastic about the entire trip, I can tell he's really happy about it. Since Hikari isn't going to be there, he can relax at the beach while dressed as a girl. Which means he's gonna get a lot of attention (which he loves).

*time skip*

"Alright let's go!" I yell up the stairs to Aoi.

I'm horrified as I watch him start to struggle down the staircase.

"Why do you have two giant suitcases with you?" I ask distressed.

He looks confused at my reaction.

"Well, one's for my dresses, and the other's for my shoes and wig."

"Did you bring any boy's clothes?"

"Yes, they're in the third suitcase in my room." He scowls.

"I'll go get it for you." I offer.

He only grunts in reply.

I head up the stairs, and turn left to enter the guest bedroom he has been using. I see the noticeably smaller matching blue-gray suitcase on the bed. I only sigh at the utter rejection of his masculinity.

*time skip*

"URRGGGGG!" Aoi grunts.

"The day we arrive at the beach just HAS to be the day the annual volleyball competition begins."

"You don't even have to compete Aoi, so why're you complaining?"

"...hmpt." He grunts as he stomps inside.

"Oh well." I say as I turn to face the contest.

Wait a minute. Is that? No...it can't be...can it? Yea that's definitely them. Who knew Usui and Misa-chan would be here too?


	2. The Moe Adventures of Cross-dressing

**Hello lovely people ^-^ It has been a very long time since my last update...IM SO SORRY! However, I will be able to post more frequently because I'm done with school in only a couple days...so I hope you enjoy this new chapter, because I'm hoping to post more of this story! (I would also like to apologize for how short this chapter is...I'm writhing this at 1:00 am XD)**

 **Just a refresher ( ^ω^ )**

 _ **Wait a minute. Is that? No...it can't be...can it? Yea that's definitely them. Who knew Usui and Misa-chan would be here too?**_

 **Aoi's POV**

Once I get into the beach house I run upstairs and rummage through Satsuki's belongings. I immediately find what I'm looking for, her binoculars. _I shouldn't have been able to find these so easily_ I think to myself while shivering.

I sneakily walk over to the window (which has a nice view of the beach) and try to focus the binoculars on the volleyball tournament. Even if I'm not playing this year, I still want to know what's going on. Although, I do know it won't be anything like last year. Usui and Misa aren't there to crush the competition. Just thinking of them playing as a pair scares the crap out of me.

Even though I know this, a boy with blond spiky hair immediately catches my attention. _He's really good...wait a minute...WHAT THE F-*I'm sorry we're having technical difficulties in Aoi's brain* USUI?!_ Oh my god is that Misaki? I blush seeing her in a cute bikini. Even if I never admit this, I am a little proud of Misa right now.

After that short lived moment of happiness, I begin to tremble in fear as I see them playing against their opponent. After they score another point, Usui looks up in my direction and winks. _What the hell Usui...there's no way you should be able to see me._

Misaki looks confused when he does this, but he just smiles, making her blush. I put down the binoculars, and run into my room. I decide to dress up in a long orange wig and wear a light blue bikini with a beachy skirt coverup that ties at the waist. I quickly add a few freckles and I'm completely disguised. I'm going outside to watch them play! I mentally declare as I head outside, making sure to sneak past Satsuki.

I head over to the bleachers and Usui immediately recognizes me. He smiles in my direction this time, earning a squeal from all the girls in my section. I can tell Misa's getting pissed. She spiked the ball extra hard the time Usui set the the ball. Then she served 5 aces in a row, making the final score of that game 25-9 and ending the tournament.

Usui then proceeded to wave at the girls in the audience, just to piss Misaki off even more. I walk over to him after they receive their trophy and take pictures, an army of girls following behind me. I'm about to say 'Hey Usui, guess who?', when he gives me a devilish grin and mouths, "Flirt with me...just go along with it."

So I make up a persona for myself and raise my voice to a believable girly pitch.

"Hello, my name is Aiko," I say as flirty as I can.

Usui has to keep himself from bursting out laughing, and I smile and blush while attempting to keep my laughter in as well. He suddenly gets down on one knee and kisses my hand while looking me dead in the eyes with the most flirtatious look he can muster. "My name is Takumi, pleasure to meet you," he says as he does this.

My face gets more red in response because I'm trying not to piss my pants from how hard I'm about to start laughing. He lets out a little chuckle, inaudible to anyone but us, just to let me know he feels the same. Suddenly, Misaki begins to run away, tears in her eyes, and we both give each other the _'oh shit'_ look.

He gives me a quick two finger salute, and he runs off after her. _Hmm...I'll have to talk with him later to see how that went,_ I think to myself as I walk back to the beach house off guard.

 **Satsuki's POV**

I suspect Aoi is up to something once he walks back to the beach house in a hurry. So, I decide to go into the house after him. I see him going through my bag and he finds the pair of binoculars I purposely placed in there for him (but he'll never know that ;D).

That's also why I had chosen the bedroom closest to the beach. Not like Aoi had any objections though. He didn't want to get sunburned from the extra sun traveling into his room. It was also safer for him to cross dress in his own room where no perverts could peek at him.

After a couple minutes of Aoi watching the volleyball tournament he ran out of the room and got changed. I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could and went back to my beach blanket where I was pretending to read a book. I watched everything happen with Takumi, Misa, and (the disguised) Aoi during and after the game through my magnified sunglasses.

When I see Aoi begin walking towards the beach house, I rush inside and hide behind the door. When he walks in, I tackle him. He shrieks in a high pitched voice and I laugh.

"What the hell where you doing?" I ask matter-of-factly.

"You can't interfere with young love you idiot," I say as I flick him.

I giggle as I stick my tongue out at him. He sighs out of relief that it was only me, but he's wondering what he just did too. _I hope you two will be alright..._ I think to myself as I look into the foresty area they disappeared into.


End file.
